uncle_yunkle_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Myne Riller's Spider-Mann
Myne Riller also known as President Rye and SPider-Mann was the 45th President of the United ChecCs and the Leader of the Rye Political Party before his assassination attempt by King Kaos and his minions. He would later dawn the appearance of famous Marvel hero Spider-Man delusionally believing he was the web-headed hero. History Myne Riller was born in Chicago, but his parents died after they ate some cheese from an unknown French Pirate. He would be raised by his Uncle's, B. "Benn" Benjamin Riller and Uncle Maythew "May" Riller. As a child, Myne showed great love towards Marvel Heroes, mainly that of Spider-Man. With him keeping a shrine to the "Holy Trilogy" in his basement and a collecting spiders and painting them red and blue. Political Career Myne Riller began his political career during his early 20's with his Uncle, Benjamin Riller who was the Senator of Ohio. He helped young Myne create his first political campaign video. While running for State Governor Riller would meet his closest friend, Bryan the Bodyguard who was famous for his Spanish Soap Opera's. Bryan would serve as Myne's bodyguard until his death at the hands of King Kaos. Myne Riller slowly began gaining awareness and political popularity with his campaign and would soon be elected as Senator of Chicago after a successful run against Tim Spanks. After 4 years as Senator, Myne Riller decided to run for President. Running for President Myne Riller began his campaign with the help of his Uncle Benn and the producers at Uncle Yunkle's Productions. His campaign video now dubbed "Riller's Political Propaganda" by opposers was an instant hit with his followers and dumbasses across the globe. His rival, Gew "Rushi" Patel, was a popular and well-known member of the universe. Being the son of the Deity, JewPatel the Red Spot, allowed him to ascend to the highest forms of popularity. Riller seemed outmatched, but a trap was laid in his video by Uncle Yunkle himself. It caused anyone to watch the video to instantly vote for Riller. Yunkle had a grudge against Gew's father who refused to do an impersonation of Yoshi in exchange for his humble services. In the end, Yunkle's corruption allowed Myne Riller to be elected the 45th President of the United ChecCs of America. Presidency Myne Riller was a shit President because he had no idea what he was doing. When starting his presidency instead of resolving the issues of genetic testing and weaponization of Space Squids, he instead implemented a system of pamphlets into everyone's toilets. He dubbed this system "Toliet Times" and promoted it by saying it will help encourage citizens hope in the country. He himself would later forget about the program causing his assistance to nag him about his laziness to fulfill his own goals. Riller when then have Bryan the Bodyguard dispose of his nagging assistant and later his Vice President for saying Holland was an overrated Spider-Man. This incident would not only show a more sinister side to Riller but his strange obsession with the Marvel Hero Spider-Man. King Kaos began sending prank phone calls about green beans to the White House causing mass panic in the nation. Myne teamed up with famous superhero Captain Etiquette to hunt down Kaos's Pranking Fort's throughout the world and put an end to his Green Bean Plan. Riller recruited Captain Etiquette after seeing him take on a group of Ghost Smugglers about 2 years prior. The two would begin to work closely in both huntings down Kaos and later creating political campaign videos. Captain Etiquette would later be promoted to Riller's 3rd in Command right under Bryan the Bodyguard, who grew suspicious of the Captain's actions. Soon King Kaos Kastle was found and Captain Etiquette was deployed. When arriving he found Kaos nowhere in sight and then blew up the Kastle with a Boom Bomb. After hearing his Kastle was destroyed, King Kaos recruited Riller's ex-rival Tim Spanks to help take down Riller and Captain Etiquette. Assassination Attempt and Captain Etiquette's Death Captain Etiquette would find out Kaos was planning to kill Myne Riller during his nap time, but he forgets to tell Riller and overslept. This allowed Tim Spanks, now the Red Feathered Assasin, to sneak into Riller's quarters as a janitor and hold him hostage with a poison spray bottle. Upon waking up to the realization he overslept Captain Etiquette rushed to the aid of President Rye. He also informed Bryan the Bodyguard who rushed to presidents aid. The two arrived on time and Captain Etiquette was able to save Riller from Spanks by putting a bullet in his head. Then King Kaos appeared and attempted to kill Riller himself, but was saved by Bryan who took the bullet for the President, killing him instantly. Riller slept through the whole fight. Riller woke up to find Bryan dead but thanked him for his services believing he was just sleeping. Like his Dog. While Captain Etiquette and King Kaos battled to the death, Riller called the Police. However, these Officers were trained by Officer Caleb and upon arriving shot both Riller and Captain Etiquette because they believed them to be black. Riller was shot out of his seat and his bleeding knocked him unconscious. While he slept Captain Etiquette was killed by King Kaos. Decsent into Madness After the Death of Captain Etiquette, Myne Riller was thought to be dead after being shot by The Freeze Police. While his body was inspected by doctors to see if he had a chance at survival the doctors thought Riller was such a shit President they confirmed him dead knowing he was alive. His body was placed in a morgue and his later shown publically at his funeral. Believing that everyone was pranking him Riller continued to be unconscious because he believed the Moon, which he thought was made of cheese, had crashed into Chicago. So he stayed unconscious. He would be buried in a Spider-Man Coffin and a bunch of Spider's where poured into his grave before being buried. With months underground the Spiders constant biting finally woke Riller from his Slumber and he rose from his grave. He would wander the streets with large spider bites on his body. The spider's venom seeped into his brain and crashed his memory. He forgot almost everything about his past life. There was only one thing he remembered about his past life, which was embedded on his coffin, Spider-Man. SPider-Mann After being reminded of his only hero Myne Riller believed he was the reincarnation of Peter Parker and declared himself the one and only, SPider-Mann. He then traveled to his old college campus where he registered as Student under the name, Beter P. Barker. He began to use the College Equipment to develop Web-Based weapons. While doing this he also began developing spider spray cans as well as a Spider-Suit. He also began stalking his Uncle Benn and began to be conflicted about being Spider-Man. He realized the only way he could be Spider-Man was if his Uncle was dead. So donning a burglars uniform he broke into his Uncle's home and killed him with Web-Gun. He recorded the whole thing and edited the footage to make it look like how Uncle Ben died in the Rami Movies, even editing in him standing next to his dying Uncle. After clearing taking care of his Uncle he released the footage online causing people to question what the hell is happening. With many people realizing the "Peter Parker" looks a lot like Myne Riller. While the world watch, Riller began working on his Spidey-Suit, with gloves that allowed him to climb walls and canisters that allowed him to shoot webs. He also developed a mask that can sense incoming threats, similar to Spidey-Sense. He would then began donning the costume and beating up random people at the College Campus for petty crimes. He would film himself beating up people who were trying to get their money back from the vending machine and edit the footage to look as if he was fighting bank robbers. He would then release the footage to the media who began dissecting the footage to find out the identity of this Spider-Man. While causing a ruckus on Campus, Riller would drug random students and professors with a drug he called "Villain Troupe." The drug would cause them to believe they where characters from the Spider-Man universe. The whole campus soon became a Spider-Man playground with groups of people believing they are villains and allies of the web-slinger. This phenomenon would cause the college to be dubbed the "Spider-Verse." Anyone who broke free of Riller's drugs would be dosed again or disposed of by the web-slinger. The footage Riller recorded and edited would be dubbed "Spider-Film's" by the media, and the term "Enter the Spider-Verse" was used by thugs as a dare to enter the campus where Riller and his druggies lurked. Riller would continue making Spider-Film's for a whole year, "fighting" a legion of Spidey-Villains. His most popular film is the "Web of Spider-Man" his first film where he beats up vending machine "thugs" and a guy in a green hoodie posed as the Green Goblin. His films became popular around the world and he began to be called The SPider-Mann. He was called SPider-Mann because no one wanted to be copyrighted by Marvel. Capture After one of Riller's Spider-Film's show him having an allergic reaction to cheese, the U.Y.A confirmed it was Riller and dispatched Secret Agent Bob to apprehend him. "An easy yet disturbing task" described by Bob as he said the Riller never took the mask off, and when they removed it from his head he screamed about how they took away his face. They also described the campus as a "Spider-Man Crack House" and Riller never cleaned up his messes so he left a lot of webs and blood everywhere. All of his victims were given an antidote and later they all went crazy, believing they were their characters. Some were cured, but the others and Riller where sent to John Doe's Crazy House for Funky Individuals. There, Riller was incarcerated as prisoner 8151962 and was placed in an isolation cell. Solitary It was reported by guards that Riller would climb the walls of his cell during the night in an attempt to be Spider-Man, and would mumble about he was naked without a Spidey-Suit. By permission of the warden, he was given a Spider-Man costume from Walmart as a gift by his Uncle May. Realizing how far her nephew has fallen, she disowned the Riller name and refused to be affiliated with Myne Riller. Uncle May would later die from falling down when trying to get the Daily Paper. While in solitary, Riller was studied by the doctors. They gave him a camera, and outside knowledge in exchange for information. With a crappy blue screen, Riller began creating Spider-Film's again, this time the government used him to create PSA's for Foundations of Money and the Importance of Planned Parenthood. Myne Riller still remains in Solitary with his Spider-Suit making promotional films for the government. His most recent one is about how to wash your foreskin, where he accidentally spoiled all of Avengers Endgame. Personality Myne Riller is fucking insane and loves Spider-Man to the point he believes he Spider-Man. His used to have a sense of reason mainly due to the advice of his Uncle and Bodyguard. However, after being shot, Myne Riller lost his mind and forgot who he was after being buried alive with spiders. His obsession would be his greatest drive in creating newer and more effectively dangerous weapons. Trivia * Myne Riller is highly allergic to dairy products. It's a curse that runs in his family. * Riller is the only President to challenge King Koas and meet Captain Etiquette. * Riller kept wearing his President Suit even when he became SPider-Mann. * When in Solitary, Riller thought he was in the Soul Stone. * Riller used to be bald, but he decided to grow hair for his Political Career. * Myne Riller is actually good friends with the Patel family. * Riller likes to wear clothes over his Spider-Suit because he thought his dicks would stand out in the Spider-Man tights. * Myne Riller's Kill Count is unknown * It was actually the Police that shot Myne Riller and not King Kaos. While many believe it was Kaos who did the ded due to his murder of Captain Etiquette. * Riller has shown to be a good scientist and excellent chemist with the equipment he created for his Spidey-Suit and drugs. However, it could be he made modifications to already existing designs. * Riller is a Republican while his Uncle was a Democrat. * During his time in prison, Riller kept referencing how he may or may not like dick because, "It shoots Webs too!!" * Riller's Web-Weapons are equipped with a taser, cooling system, heating system, and a bottle of milk. * Despite being allergic to Dairy products, Riller enjoys drinking Milk and almost died twice due to it being his favorite beverage. * During his time as President, Riller taped a brown turd over his mouth to make it look as if he grew a mustache to look more presentable. He instead looked retarded and the mustache would fall off after being shot by the police. Gallery Snapshot - 95.png Snapshot - 98.png Snapshot - 94.png Snapshot - 136.png Snapshot - 138.png